Evil Acts In A Good Way
by Ramillies
Summary: It's summer time and Kim & Ron are crime fighting once again. Dementor conjures up a plan to rule the world and enlists some help, only to have certain parts of his plan go wrong and create an unforseen problem which might have an interesting solution.


**Kim Possible: Evil Acts In A Good Way**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything in this story which is seen in the TV series. Anyone tries to sue me will fail dismally since I do not claim ownership. Disney owns Kim and Ron and everything else that appeared in the show. Blah, blah, blah, etc. However! The criminal in this story IS my own creation, so I do claim ownership of him.

Story setting: Set just over a year after the events of Graduation, at the start of the summer vacation period.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Thief In The Night<span>

The relentless sound of thousands upon thousands of raindrops echoed through the dark night sky over the city of London in England. Thunder regularly pierced the sound of the rain momentarily and the lightning strikes would brighten up the streets almost better than the street lights actually could for a brief moment. The rain fell heavily on the stone slabs that made up the pavement on Canary Warf where a lone figure dashed as quietly as he could through the rain, quietly as anyone can on a surface covered in water that makes splashing sounds with every step, wanting to reach his target as soon as possible for two reasons. First, he didn't like being out in a thunder storm and second, more importantly, he had heard on very good information that Kim Possible had been called in to try and bring him down.

'_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised about this really. The cops haven't been able to catch me in the thirty-seven robberies I've made so far so I guess it's time they needed some help. If I'm lucky, the useless government will be secretly funding for the use of Kim and will give her plenty of things to aid her. That would make me a major threat, which would be very flattering to me.'_ The criminal thought to himself as he reached his destination, a large shopping centre just off the Warf itself.

Inside were expensive jewellery and watches that would fetch a nice about of money on the black market. The criminal pulled out a small device and slapped it onto the glass door before stepping back. The device powered up and delivered an EMP burst which shorted out all the electronics in the whole centre meaning the criminal could break in and get out without any alarms going off. He took the EMP device off to the door and put it away before drawing out a pen, not just a plain pen but a laser pen which he used to but through the glass without making a sound.

'_This is so much quieter than just smashing through and far quicker than trying to get in through the roof.'_ He thought as he finished cutting a hole big enough for him to get through.

* * *

><p>"So, any idea who this guy is and why is he such a threat?" Kim asked Wade via her wrist communicator.<p>

Kim and Ron were in a Vauxhall Astra that they had been lent by the Police to get to where Wade was sending them. Ron was driving as Kim needed to get as much information about this criminal that had been causing so much grief for a nation's entire Police force.

"No I.D. on him yet Kim, he's pretty good at covering who he actually is. I've been trying to dig up everything and all I've found out is that he has some pretty high tech gear which I've concluded means he's working for someone and not by himself, or this guy has access to this stuff, kind of like Batman, but being a bad guy. I could only guess that this is some long scheme as he's been robbing for twenty eight months now and the cops haven't got anywhere near close to getting him." Wade explained to Kim.

"Right, so not much on him, how do you know he'll be in Canary Warf tonight? And where exactly he will be?" Kim asked with an element of doubt in her voice.

"Come on Kim, this is me. I've looked at all the crimes he's done and they all have the same thing in common, jewellery, expensive watches and the like. This guy likes going after some quality items which I suspect get sold on the black market and he pockets a tidy sum for getting them." Wade confidently told Kim.

"Soooo?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I've noticed a pattern in his crimes which leads me to believe he's in Canary Warf. It'll take too long to explain but trust me, it took me hours to notice it and figure out where he'll most likely be next. Good luck out there Kim; I see the weather is just horrible for you and Ron." Wade smirked.

"Well thanks." Kim replied sarcastically before switching off the link and turning her head to face Ron. "I hate thunderstorms, my hair gets so messed up and the worst thing is that my clothes get all clingy and disgustingly soaked. Still, no time for bellyaching on a mission."

"Yeah, I know that feeling KP, but we won't be outside for much, I hope. Besides, I thought getting struck by lightning would be the worst thing to happen in a storm?" Ron replied to his girlfriend. Kim didn't respond and simple rolled her eyes. "Looks like we are here...and it looks kind of creepy." Ron said nervously.

Ron parked the car and the duo looked at a building which seemed devoid of any kind of lighting being on. They got out of the car and cautiously moved closer and tried to shelter from the rain by pressing themselves against the wall. Kim contacted Wade again.

"Wade, we're here and this is weird. This building we are at is completely dark but everywhere else has some kind of lighting on." Kim told Wade in a hushed tone.

"That will be the place, I bet everything I own on it. Check your backpack for the night vision goggles I've put in there for the two of you and then hold your Kimmunicator close to the building and I'll get an electrical scan." Wade told Kim and Ron.

Ron searched the backpack and pulled out the goggles while Kim clenched her right hand into a fist and held her wrist Kimmunicator close to the wall. She tapped her foot while waiting for a response from Wade while Ron carefully placed her pair of night vision goggles on her head.

"Looks bad Kim, there is no power her at all. I can only think that an EMP blast did this so proceed with caution." Wade warned.

"EMP? Okay let's pretend I don't know what that is." Ron said trying to make out that he knew what it actually meant.

"Electro Magnetic Pulse, Ron. Designed to short out electrical devices and render them useless." Kim said as she switched her wrist communicator off again.

Kim motioned for Ron to follow her as she crept around the building to see if there was any sign of someone broken an entry. As they came to one of the glass doors, they both noticed a medium sized hole in it.

"This is the way in, Ron. Keep close and be careful where you tread, we don't want to startle our thief just yet." Kim whispered to Ron.

"Right behind you KP."

The duo cautiously crept in, both absolutely soaking wet, and made their way further in where they came across a flight of stairs heading up and another heading down while there was also the option of still going straight on. At this point they both wiped the excess water dripping off their hair and onto their faces from said faces.

"Looks like we'll need to split up." Ron whispered stating the obvious as he took a few more steps ahead.

Kim rolled her eyes, thankful that Ron wouldn't be able to notice that and tilted her head round so she was looking at him.

"You go up and I'll keep going on. There is bound to be another flight of stairs or something at the other end so we'll meet up there. Did you also remember to bring my old Kimmunicator with you?" Kim questioned Ron, half expecting him to have forgotten.

"Of course I did." Ron stated proudly, and quietly, as he pulled the device out from one of the pockets in his cargo pants and held up to Kim and grinned at her.

"Well, I'm slightly surprised Ron, you've remembered it. That will make this easier so we can contact each other if we come across him while we're separated." Kim smiled at her partner, proud of him for finally remembering something she had told him to bring.

* * *

><p>With that, the duo split up and Ron took the stairs up a level while Kim continued on. Both of them felt a sense of dread and a tingle in the back of their minds dragging on them like something bad was going to happen and to make matters worse, neither of them could shake off the feeling of fear building up in the pitch black with only a pair of night vision goggles for company. Except Ron did have a sleeping Rufus in a pocket but he knew Rufus couldn't be much help if he couldn't actually see what was going on.<p>

Ron slowly crept along the hallway keeping to one side of it hoping that if he did come across the thief, then he could catch him unawares. His heartbeat had increased quite dramatically after having separated from Kim but he knew he couldn't get fear get in the way of his duty.

'_Kim wouldn't want me to fail her here. I've messed up far too much over the years and now I've got to prove to myself and Kim that I'm going to be more help than she's ever seen. I know I can be helpful, I've shown flashes of it before and I did defeat Warmonga and Warhok by myself.'_ Ron thought, trying to build up his own courage.

Ron desperately didn't want to fail as he knows that saving the world from the various villains will get tougher as he and Kim get older not to mention that more and more people will try their luck with Team Possible. He kept looking to the left and right but found he was alone along the top floor. The thief was not up here so Ron headed down to the middle floor again via the stairs at the end of the shopping centre to wait for Kim. Since she hadn't contacted him, Ron came to the conclusion that she hadn't found anything either which was only confirmed when he saw Kim waiting for him. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing Ron, he must be on the lower level." She told him quietly as Ron came up to her.

"How do we do this then?" Ron asked.

"If I sneak past him and get behind him, then you can distract him while I pacify him." Kim explained her plan to him.

Ron nodded at the two made their way down to the lower level and crept along quietly until they both saw something moving.

"That must be him. Try to keep over to the left side until I give you a thumbs up to distract him." Kim whispered into Ron's ear.

Ron nodded as Kim crept off, slinking her way past the thief without making a sound, her body pressed hard up against the wall. A sense of anxiousness began to well up inside Ron and he felt his breathing becoming laboured and quite heavy. He tried to calm himself as he crept closer to the thief but made a mistake by not focusing and dragged his right foot along the ground making a loud screech at the rubber dragged along the marble. Ron had nearly got to the other side too.

'_Oh damn. Now I've gone and done it.'_ Ron cursed himself for messing up.

'_Ron you moron! Now we've lost the element of surprise!'_ Kim mentally yelled at Ron, frustrated at his ineptitude.

The thief immediately faced to where the noise came from and saw Ron. He, too, was wearing night vision goggles albeit different in design to Kim and Ron's goggles.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ron Stoppable, which would mean that Kim Possible will be behind me hoping to catch me off guard yes?" The thief spoke out before whirling around to see Kim.

'_Wow, he knows who I am. That makes a nice change, haven't had a villain call me by my name since Monkey Fist._' Ron thought happily as he closed in on the thief and prepared himself to fight.

"The jewellery and the watches. Drop them and surrender! Now!" Kim demanded as she dropped into her battle stance.

"I don't think so; I'm not going to give in just like that." The thief replied as he took a couple of steps back to get both Kim and Ron in his sight. He had a rucksack strapped around both of his shoulders which presumably would have contained the items he was stealing.

"That's fine by me. I do so like fighting the bad guys before hauling them in." Kim grinned as she made her move.

Kim jumped and somersaulted towards the thief and brought her right leg out to kick him square in the chest, but the thief was marginally quicker and moved so Kim ended up just giving a glancing blow to his left shoulder. The thief brought his right arm around and caught Kim in the back of her head, sending her to the floor. Kim groaned from the blow and immediately turned over so she was on her back.

"KP!" Ron shouted as he charged their foe.

The thief turned round to face Ron and ducked Ron's attempt to punch him in the face. In a swift motion he turned again and tacked Ron to the floor.

"Ow!" Ron yelped as his face skidded across the marble for a few centimetres.

The thief raised his left hand and was going to pummel Ron when Kim grabbed his arm and yanked it back. The thief felt the intense strain on all his muscles in his left arm and was forced to swing back off of Ron before any of the muscles either snapped or were torn.

"Give it up! NOW!" Kim shouted; she had grown tired of this now.

"Never!" The thief defiantly shouted as he kicked Kim's legs, making her fall to the ground.

He quickly rose to his feet and tried to run off, but Ron had recovered and grabbed the rucksack. Ron stuck his right hand in to try and retrieve at least some of the stolen goods but the thief began to shake his shoulders as he tried to run, causing Ron's left hand to lose its grip on the rucksack meaning Ron fell to the ground. In Ron's right hand was a small piece of paper which he quickly put into one of his pockets. Kim had run over to him and helped him up.

"Quickly Ron, we can't let him get away!" She said as she started to run after the thief.

"I'm right behind you KP!"

The thief ran out through the hole in the glass door and ran down the street. He knew he had to get away from Team Possible regardless of getting the items he had stolen. If giving them up meant he would escape, he'd do it in an instant. Live to fight another day, the saying goes. Kim and Ron followed out of the building. The rain had stopped now which was both a help and hindrance to both parties.

"Ron, keep on him, I'm going to try and head him off." Kim shouted as she withdrew her cordless hairdryer, with grappling hook attached, and fired at another building to the side.

'_Going across the Docklands Light Railway should buy the time to trap him.'_ Kim thought as she was pulled up.

Kim pulled the hook out of the wall after she had got onto the station and re-attached it to the hairdryer and began to run across the station. When she reached the other side she saw the thief turning right to where she was looking down, she also noticed Ron slip on the wet stone as he tried to turn and smack onto the stone pavement, but he picked himself up and continued to chase although any chance of catching him was gone for Ron.

'_Well how ironic is this; he could go anywhere and he just happens to come to where I need him to, almost like he wants to be caught, and no surprise that I'm the one who will be doing it, poor Ron.'_ Kim smirked as she fired the hook again and swung down on a perfectly timed intercept course.

The thief knew Kim had disappeared and didn't like that one bit at all. With Ron slowly catching him he knew he'd have to make a decision soon. He glanced up and saw Kim bearing down on him from above.

"Oh sh-" Was all he managed as Kim's feet connected with his shoulder and knocked him down with a heavy thud. He groaned in pain as Kim stood over him, her hands on her hips with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Now, give in and everything will be fine, relatively speaking, please and thank you." Kim said calmly.

"Nice work Kim." Ron beamed as he came up next to his partner.

"The stolen goods. Hand them over now." Kim demanded as her grin turned into a serious expression.

The thief, gingerly and slowly, got to his feet and took the rucksack off. He zipped it up and started to offer it to Kim.

'_Timing will be key here.'_ He thought as he slowly offered the rucksack to Kim's now outstretched arm.

Kim's eyes moved from him to the rucksack, changing her focus. The thief saw the change in her focus. That was all he needed as Kim let her guard down for just a moment. With lightning reflexes, he flung the rucksack at Kim and smacked her in the face with it, causing Kim to step back. Ron turned to Kim and the thief, in a single swift movement, kicked Ron in his left kneecap as hard as he could. Ron yelped in agony as the thief grabbed the rucksack and scrambled to his feet, dashing off as fast as he could.

Kim put both her hands over her face as pain started to course through her face before quickly taking them off to see what happened to the thief. She saw him running off and growled furiously.

"Ron, get the car!" Kim shouted as she gave chase once again.

Ron made it back to his feet and grimaced. "Sure KP." He said weakly as he tried to run, holding his kneecap.

* * *

><p>The thief knew that escape was his only option now as he had really got on Kim's bad side. Her temper was legendary and he'd gone too far to not receive a good beating if she caught him. He ran past the shopping centre and noticed the car parked outside. This must have been the car that Kim and Ron had arrived in so he pulled out another EMP device he'd had on him and threw it at the car. The device went off and fried all the electrics meaning once he got to his car, he would be able to escape. As he ran on he could almost feel Kim giving him a death glare.<p>

"I can almost feel the intensity of the glare. It's nice." He joked to himself.

Thankfully looks couldn't kill or he would have been pushing up daisies by now. He ran into an alley where his car was and dashed inside. He turned the key in the ignition and slammed it into reverse and let rip. The screeching of tyres and a revving engine filled the London night sky as the car burst out of the alley and screeched to a halt with a handbrake turn, not without scraping the edge of the building on the far side of the alley as the thief had turned the steering wheel a fraction too soon, before powering off again to freedom.

"Bloody hell!" Kim screamed as she was nearly knocked down when the car burst out of the alley. She quickly memorised the number plate as it sped off before shaking her head and sighing. Catching the thief would be hopeless now. "Well, maybe Wade'll be able to track it."

Kim walked over to the scrape mark on the wall and sighed. She contacted Wade with her wrist Kimmunicator and told him what happened as she walked back to the car she and Ron had come in. She told him about the car and the number plate on it. It looked like yellow at any rate.

"He'll change that, as for the car did you get anything about it? What make or type or anything like that? I know you're not exactly the best person with details on cars." Wade asked slightly nervously as he didn't want to anger Kim.

"I don't know. I think it was a Ferrari, you know, the horse icon on it. Erm...big spoiler on the back and it was yellow. That's about as much as I can tell you, but I bet I could point it out if you can get me some pictures of Ferraris." Kim told her friend. She wished she could be more help but she was best with driving cars, not anything to do with them.

"Okay Kim, I'll see what I can do and I'll e-mail you some pictures. E-mail me back when you've looked at them." Wade was slightly disappointed as it means he would still have a lot of work to do, giving the time difference it would mean he would have to have some very late nights to aid Kim and Ron as much as possible, but at least the manufacturer name of the car was a big help to him.

"Okay, night Wade."

"Night Kim."

Kim switched the wrist Kimmunicator off and headed for her car. Ron would be waiting for her so they could get back to their hotel room for some much needed rest.

As Kim approached the car, she found Ron sitting in the passenger seat. She got in the driver's seat and looked at her boyfriend who was in quite some discomfort. Rufus had woken up and was sitting on the dashboard looking sympathetically at his owner.

"You okay Ron?" She asked with a high note of concern in her voice as she sat down.

"It's my knee KP; I think that kick really jarred it." Ron grimaced, gritting his teeth as he spoke.

Kim reached over and carefully put her hand on Ron's injured knee. Ron winced and gritted his teeth even harder as Kim gently rubbed his knee and tried hard to not yelp in pain.

"Is this too painful for you?" Kim asked.

"It's quite painful, but don't stop Kim. I know the pain will start to lessen soon."

Rufus jumped onto Ron's lap and patted his hand. "There there." He squeaked at his owner.

"Well, we'd better get to our hotel room and hope Wade will have figured something out for us. This has been a frustrating night for us, he was within our grasp and we..." Kim sighed as she trailed off in annoyance.

"Pulled defeat from the victory jaws? Or something like that." Ron finished.

"Yeah something like that." Kim rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe he had the nerve to smack me in the face with that rucksack and then nearly run me over! Man, when I get my hands on him I'll make him wish he'd never been born!" Kim spat angrily as she put the car key into the ignition and turned it.

Nothing happened. Kim turned the key again with the same result.

"Oh for the love of...This **cannot** be happening!" Kim slammed her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "He's freaking well fried the damn battery!"

Kim contacted Wade, once again.

"Hey Kim, something up?" Wade asked.

"Hell yes. That...son of a...used an EMP on the car and fried the battery. Nothing will start!" Kim exclaimed.

"Want me to get you a ride back to your hotel? I can contact the cops and get them to give you a ride." Wade suggested.

Kim wanted to dispute the idea and say they will walk, but she had had enough now, she just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep with Ron. "Fine, just tell them to not hang about. I'm really not in the mood for another mishap."

"Sure Kim, I'll contact them right away. Goodnight and try not to contact me until early afternoon tomorrow, you know, because of the time zone difference."

"Okay, speak to you later Wade, and thanks." Kim sighed as she started to calm down.

"Later Wade." Ron just managed to say before Kim switched her wrist communicator off.

Ron put his hand on Kim's shoulder and softly caressed it. Kim closed her eyes and smiled slightly, Ron could always make her feel better.

'_Maybe we'll get some better luck tomorrow.'_ Kim thought as they waited for Wade's ride.

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p>This isn't going to be a regularly updated story (unless I'm on a roll or something) as I really want to make this a fairly long and good story. I'm hoping to get about this much length in all the chapters, maybe more so I appeal for patience from any of you who like this story (and I hope it will be many). Might end up adapting and evolving this story as time goes on but time will tell.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you will all continue to read on during updates.


End file.
